Vampirates: Demons of the Ocean
In the year 2505, Grace and Connor Tempest live together with their father Dexter in a lighthouse in Crescent Moon Bay, on the east coast of Australia. On a stormy night, the two seven year old siblings wake up and go up to their dad, who runs the lighthouse. He sings them a sea shanty he's sung to them for as long as they can remember: I'll tell you a tale of Vampirates, A tale as old as true. Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship, And its mighty fearsome crew. Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship, That sails the oceans blue... That haunts the oceans blue. The Vampirate ship has tattered sails, That flap like wings in flight. They say the captain, he wears a veil So as to curtail your fright. At his death pale skin And his lifeless eyes And his teeth as sharp as night. Oh, they say the captain, he wears a veil And his eyes never see the light You'd better be good, child- good as gold, As good as good can be. Eles I'll turn you in to the Vampirates And wave you out to sea. Yes, you'd better be good child- good as gold, Because- look! Can you see? There's a dark ship in the harbor tonight And there's room in the hold for thee! (Plenty of room for thee) Well, if pirates are bad, And vampires are worse Then I pray that as long as I be That though I sing of Vampirates I never one shall see. Yea, if pirates are danger And vampires are death I'll extend my prayer for thee- That thine eyes never see a Vampirate......and they never lay a hand on thee. Seven years later, when Connor and Grace Tempest are fourteen their father dies. Apparently, he did not write up a will so they did not have a home or a boat. There were only two options for the twins at that time: either live at Crescent Moon Bay Orphanage or live with the owner of the Crescent Moon Bay Bank, Lachlan Busby. Characters Connor Tempest – Fourteen-year-old pirate protege who loves the life of pirating; Twin brother of Grace Tempest. Grace Tempest – Fourteen-year-old who cares deeply for the Vampirates; Twin sister of Connor Tempest. Lorcan Furey – Rescues Grace in the first book of the series after seeing her struggling for life. Vampirate Captain – Mysterious captain of the Vampirate ship whose authority has been questioned by his crew. Darcy Flotsam – Figurehead of the Vampirate ship by day and vampire by night; Grace's friend. Sidorio – Vampire who resisted the authority of the Vampirate Captain, which resulted in banishment. Cheng Li – Former deputy of The Diablo and currently teacher at Pirate Academy. 'Captain Molucco Wrathe ' – Captain of The Diablo. Plot The year is 2505. The oceans have risen. A new era of piracy is dawning. After their father dies, Connor and Grace Tempest find that there is no place for them to go so they set out into the sea. A vicious storm separates them, destroying their boat and leaving them fighting for their lives in the cruel, cold water. Picked up by one of the more notorious pirate ships,The Diablo, Connor soon finds himself wielding a cutlass. But does he have the stomach to be a pirate? Grace finds herself aboard a mysterious ship of vampire pirates. But it turns out that most of the vampires are quite nice... except for Sidorio. Category:New pages Category:Books